Nightmare
by rushikikku
Summary: Nightmare Foxy/Reader: Your day is going like any other day, or so you thought. When you decide to take a nap after a long day at school and see your brother in your dream, you begin to question the definition of "normal" when your dream morphs into a nightmare due to a certain animatronic fox.
1. Prologue

It had been a long day at school with assignments and homework, but fortunately for you they are all over. When you reached home you felt relived when stepping off the crowded school bus. You kicked off your shoes and after greeting your parents you made your way to your room and collasped on top of or bed that sat across from your from exhaustion. You sighed contently as you where no longer overwhelmed by the noise of your school bus and closed your eyes, shortly falling into a peaceful slumber.

You slowly opened your eyes still feeling hazy to see your younger brother at the end of your bed with a torchlight in hand looking alert. You brushed it off and yawned while rubbing the sleeping from your eyes.

"Michael, why are you in here? It's-"

You turned to acknowledge the alarm clock next to you.

"3AM… 3 AM Michael."

You turned to him with an annoyed expression, a sigh escaping your lips and arms crossing over your chest preparing to lecture the younger male in front of you. Michael turned to you with a gasp wearing a horrified expression on his features.

"Y-Y/N! How did you get in here?"

The younger male responded trembling.

"You aren't making any sense, this is my room. Now can you leave so I can sleep already?"

You really weren't in the mood for your younger brothers tricks at the moment.

"Y/N, you don't understand-"

His sentence was cut short by an ear piercing robotic screech and your hands immediately moved to protectively cover your ears. You looked at your brother panicked which immediately morphed into a stunned expression as you stared the spine-chilling fox animatronic that was dragging Michael into the closet. You rushed to your vulnerable brother in attempt to rescue him but before you could reach out to grab his hand the closet doors violently slammed in your face. You stood paralyzed in the silence before an ear-piercing scream from Michael filled the room followed by the sound of bones being crushed. You slowly backed away from the closet with tears steaming down your face and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

"M-Michael?"

Your body began to tremble when you spot red liquid on the floor flowing out from the closet, making you back away more. Your E/C orbs turn to look at the closet once more and you scream in fear as the closet doors suddenly open to reveal the fearsome fox animatronic leaping towards you with a robotic screech.

 _To be continued._

 **Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me feedback so that I can make any improvements in my writing. Sorry that it's kind of short too. ^^'**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Previously_**

 **"M-Michael?"**

 **Your** **body** **began** **to** **tremble** **when** **you** **spot** **red** **liquid** **on** **the** **floor** **flowing** **out** **from** **the** **closet,** **making** **you** **back** **away** **more. Your** **E/C** **orbs** **turn** **to** **look** **at** **the** **closet** **once** **more** **and** **you** **scream** **in** **fear** **as** **the** **closet** **doors** **suddenly** **open** **to** **reveal** **the** **fearsome** **fox** **animatronic** **leaping** **towards** **you** **with** **a** **robotic** **screech.**

You shot up from your bed panting heavily, your eyes wide with fear and small beads of sweat trailed down your face. You felt paralyzed in place, too petrified to creep towards the closet in front of you due to the nightmare you just experienced. Then a sudden realization hit you. Michael. Your only concern was your younger brother as you quickly shot out from your bed and dashed to his room. You opened the door feeling slightly breathless to reveal your brother laying in his bed sound asleep.

Or so you thought.

You called his name a few times in attempt to wake your younger brother up but seeing as he didn't even stir you gently grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. You paled seeing that he was still unresponsive and moved your fingers to his neck to check if he was breathing. You felt relieved when you could feel his pulse but it also earned a confused expression from you. If he was breathing, then why wasn't he waking up?

You called your parents with a concerned tone and shortly after hearing your call your parents came into Michael's room with a worried expression.

"It's Michael, h-he isn't waking up. W-What do we do?"

Without responding your parents pushed passed you to check Michael for themselves and that this wasn't one of his tricks that he constantly does. After confirming that Michael wasn't joking around and that the situation was serious, your parents looked worryingly at each other.

"This doesn't look good, I think he's in a coma. We need to call an ambulance."

Your mum responded to your dad with a nod and immediately rushed out of Michael's room to find a phone and call for help. As your dad began placing a few items of Michael's clothing into a bag, you slowly backed away out the door of the room and made your way to your own room trapped in the never ending feeling of helplessness and guilt. You have a feeling that the situation has something to do with the nightmare, but you decide not to tell your parents, after all, would they even believe you?

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived at your house and took Michael to the hospital. Your parents and yourself followed shortly behind in your parents car heading for the same destination as the ambulance. You sat quietly in the back staring out the car window into the distance and tried to make sense of the nightmare you had. You had so many questions, but unfortunately no answers.

After the short car ride you reached the hospital and as you stepped out the car you got a glance of Michael being surrounded by doctors and wheeled away quickly into the hospital. Your parents and yourself entered the hospital and were led into a waiting room where you waited desperately for news on your younger brother.

Hours and hours felt like had passed and you were starting to get inpatient. You began to rub your neck nervously when a Doctor came into the waiting room asking for the parents of Michael. Your mum and dad held each others hand to comfort each other in fear for news of the worst.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs S/N, I'm afraid that Michael is in a severe coma..."

At the news you stood feeling paralyzed and your parents gasped in shook. The Doctor then led your parents and yourself to the room that Michael was located at. Your mother began bawling at the sight of your younger brother and your dad hugged your mother to bring her comfort. You strolled over to the bed where Michael was resting with a determined expression on your features. You were determined to stop the fox animatronic from your nightmare and get answers from the countless questions you have.

 _To_ _be_ _continued_.

 **In** **case** **you** **readers** **are** **questioning** **why** **I** **spelt** **"mum"** **instead** **of** **"mom"** **it's** **because** **I'm** **from** **the** **UK** **and** **that's** **how** **it** **works** **here. XD**

 **As** **always,** **thank** **you** **for** **reading** **and** **I** **hope** **you're** **enjoying** **the** **story** **so** **far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously**

 **"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs S/N, I'm afraid that Michael is in a severe coma..."**

 **At the news you stood feeling paralyzed and your parents gasped in shook. The Doctor then led your parents and yourself to the room that Michael was located at. Your mother began bawling at the sight of your younger brother and your dad hugged your mother to bring her comfort. You strolled over to the bed where Michael was resting with a determined expression on your features. You were determined to stop the fox animatronic from your nightmare and get answers from the countless questions you have.**

You spent the next few hours of your day at the hospital with Michael and your parents that mostly consisted of the doctor and your parents discussing Michael's condition. You felt relieved that it wasn't a weekday and that you wouldn't need to catch up with any work you may have missed at school. You were broken from your thoughts when your parents approached you and informed you that the both of them are going to be staying overnight at the hospital with your younger brother for a few days, trusting that you'll attend school and do any homework that you get assigned.

You felt nervous about staying at home by yourself but you didn't show this as to not worry your parents even more about your younger brother. After you agreed to the idea your dad drove you back home and your mum stayed behind at the hospital with Michael. The car journey was silent, but not the uncomfortable kind of silent.

"Y/N… are you sure about staying by yourself? Your mum and I could always take turns at staying overnight in hospital with Michael…"

Your dad suddenly questioned out of nowhere. Could he tell somehow that you were actually anxious about staying at home without anyone there?

"I'm positive, Michael needs the both of you to be there to support him so I think that it's best if you both stay there."

You lied confidently, hoping that your dad would be convinced. The car stopped in front of your house and your dad turned to face you and stare at you as if contemplating the decision to let you leave or not. You rolled your eyes and smiled softly at your dad's overprotective behavior.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Alright then, off you go. Stay safe and remember our rules, call me if you need anything."

Your dad responded with a sigh. You nodded encouragingly and made your way out of the car, closing the door behind you and waving farewell to your dad as he drove away. After you watched the car disappear you unlocked the door to your house and made your way inside and to the kitchen where you began to prepare dinner for yourself. A sigh escaped your lips while you prepared dinner as today's events were beginning to take a toll on you.

The many questions that you wanted answers rapidly ran though your head, making you feel slightly dizzy. You shook these thoughts from your head and placed the cooked food on a plate then made your way to the living room and began to eat.

The next few hours after eating your dinner you watched movies on the TV and ate popcorn wrapped in a blanket cozily. You wanted to avoid your room as much as possible in fear of seeing the spine-chilling fox animatronic from your nightmares leap out from your closet at you, so you stayed in the living room for majority of the time.

It was beginning to get late and you knew that you'd have to go to your bed and sleep eventually, so with a tired sigh you forced yourself off the sofa and washed up before sliding into your bed falling into a peaceful slumber.

You opened your eyes.

Darkness. Silence.

You began to walk around to try and find a way out with your hands held out protectively in front of you in case you ran into something. Then an odd thing happened.

A single spotlight shone down with a plush toy of a fox in the middle of the spotlight.

You made your way to the plush toy and hesitantly picked the fox up. You relaxed seeing that the plush toy was harmless and actually thought that the fox was adorable.

"Well aren't you cute. You wouldn't know a way out of here would you?"

You began to giggle softly as you spoke to the plush toy as if it would talk back.

Your laugh was cut short, however, as suddenly a hook appeared out of nowhere inches from slashing you. The fox animatronic from your nightmare stepped out from the darkness into the spotlight and as you slowly backed away in fear from the worn down looking fox your back pressed against a wall. You were trapped.

You stood against the wall trembling as the fox animatronic loomed over you. The said animatronic crept towards you and raised his robotic arm to press his sharp hook against your neck.

"Ye' have no idea what me an' me crew have planned for ye' lass/lad." 

**To be continued.**

 **AYYYYYY IT'S NIGHTMARE FOXY! I would appreciate it if you guys would review and all that stuff. ^^ Thank you and as always I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

 **You stood against the wall trembling as the animatronic fox loomed over you. The said animatronic crept towards you and raised his robotic arm to press his sharp hook against your neck.**

 **"Ye' have no idea what me an' me crew have planned for ye' lass/lad."**

Since Y/N was close enough to the animatronic fox, she/he was able to take a closer look at his features. The animatronic fox was a crimson colour, tall in height and had sharp teeth along with razor-sharp claws. He had a very noticeable tear in her torso and wore brown pants with many tears and reached to his shins, revealing his endoskeleton legs.

Y/N then realised that she/he was back in her/his bedroom, but unfortunately the menacing animatronic fox was still present with her/him. Y/N was broken from her/his thoughts when the animatronic fox pressed his hook deeper into Y/N's neck with a low growl that caused a small amount of blood to flow down Y/N's neck.

Deep inside, Y/N was paralyzed with fear, but she/he didn't want the animatronic fox to notice that she/he was intimidated by him so she attempted to put on a brave face. Y/N must have failed miserably however as the animatronic fox could see through her/his disguise.

"Where's Michael."

The animatronic fox stared at Y/N with a humorous yet dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yaharharhar! I see ye' be a feisty one."

The hair-raising animatronic fox suddenly turned serious and raised his left to push Y/N into the wall harshly and hold her/him there with his hook still raised and digging into Y/N's delicate neck. Y/N could also feel his razor-sharp claws digging into her/his shoulder causing her/him to wince in pain.

"Ye' be wise to be careful with that mouth of yours lass/lad, or I'll slit ye' throat."

With a smug look on his robotic features the animatronic fox traced his sharp hook along Y/N's neck that caused Y/N to feel a slight stinging pain.

"Ye' wouldn't want me to hurt this pretty neck of yours, would ye' lass/lad?"

Y/N gulped as the animatronic fox stared into Y/N's eyes with a daunting stare while small beads of sweat formed on Y/N's forehead. Out of nowhere three other animatronics came into Y/N's bedroom through the right and left door, which made Y/N's E/C eyes widen. The animatronic fox positioned Y/N so that she/he was facing the unknown animatronics.

The first animatronic to walk into the bedroom was a tattered brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie. He had long, sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws along with shining yellow eyes that made the animatronic bear more terrifying. Y/N noticed that three smaller versions of the animatronic bear hung from his stomach, each eyeing Y/N with a sinister giggle.

The second animatronic that followed after the animatronic bear was a bluish-purple and broken-down looking rabbit. The animatronic rabbit had similar features to the animatronic bear such as long, sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws along with a huge jaw. Y/N noticed that a large tear extended from his upper torso to his hips that revealed the endoskeleton beneath.

The third and last animatronic to enter after the animatronic rabbit was a withered and badly damaged yellow animatronic chicken. The animatronic chicken had similar features to the animatronic bear and rabbit such as long, sharp teeth and razor sharp claws along with a completely severed lower torso. Y/N noticed that the animatronic chicken wore a bib that was almost entirely reduced to shreds and had "LET'S EAT!" written on it. To add to her frightening appearance was a terrifying cupcake with razor-sharp teeth that sat on the animatronic chicken's hand.

The bear, rabbit and chicken animatronic moved closer to where Y/N and the animatronic stood, surrounding them both and looking at Y/N with a dark and disturbing glint in their robotic eyes. The animatronic rabbit kneeled down so that he was level with Y/N and gazed directly into her/his eyes with a sinister smile that caused Y/N to back away from the animatronic rabbit and into the animatronic fox's torso.

"It looks like the fox found us a new toy to play with.~ I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer like I did with that brother of yours.~"

The animatronic rabbit teased and laughed darkly along with the animatronic bear and chicken as they recalled the memories of torturing Y/N's brother. The animatronic rabbit then moved his robotic arm towards Y/N chuckling eerily as he couldn't wait to feel the thrill of hearing her/him scream in fear, however the animatronic fox suddenly pointed his sharp hook towards the three other animatronic animals threateningly with a deathly glare on his features.

"I found thee lass/lad first so she/he be mine, find yer' own toy to play with."

 _To be continued._

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I thought that I should let you know that I have posted my work on the websites , quotev and wattpad. (my username is rushikikku on them all) I also have a twitter account ( KurehaNoYoroi) so feel free to follow!~ Thank you again for taking the time to read my work and I would appreciate it immensely if you would review and all that stuff. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

 **The animatronic rabbit teased and laughed darkly along with the animatronic bear and chicken as they recalled the memories of torturing Y/N's brother. The animatronic rabbit then moved his robotic arm towards Y/N chuckling eerily as he couldn't wait to feel the thrill of hearing her/him scream in fear, however the animatronic fox suddenly pointed his sharp hook towards the three other animatronic animals threateningly with a deathly glare on his features.**

 **"I found thee lass/lad first so she/he be mine, find yer' own toy to play with."**

The animatronic bear, chicken and rabbit looked at the animatronic fox with a confused yet amused expression on their robotic features.

"You aren't planning to have fun with Y/N all by yourself, are you Foxy? We let you have most of the fun with her brother, after all."

The animatronic bear stated with a humorous tone, while the other two animatronic animals nodded in agreement. At the reminder of Y/N's younger brother being tortured by the nerve-racking animatronic animals, a fire burned within Y/N as she/he skillfully escaped from the animatronic foxy's grasp and walked up to the animatronic bear with a new found confidence.

"I've come here to get Michael, now where is he!"

Since the animatronic bear was kneeling down to Y/N's height along with the animatronic rabbit, she/he was able to poke his nose to show that she/he was not fooling around. The air had begun to feel tense as the animatronic animals stared at Y/N with a shocked expression on their robotic features at Y/N's actions. The silence was then broken as the animatronic bear's chilling laugh filled the room, while the animatronic rabbit and chicken laughed along nervously and the animatronic fox, who now had the name Foxy, as the others called him, stood motionless behind you.

"I can see why Foxy has taken a liking to you, girl/boy~"

A gasp escaped Y/N's lips as her/his arm was violently grabbed by the animatronic bear and his sharp claws then dug into Y/N's skin that made her/him cry out in pain.

"I can't wait to teach you a lesson~"

The animatronic bear chuckled darkly along with the animatronic rabbit and chicken as Y/N stared at them with fear in her/his eyes while a small amount of blood ran down her/his arm. All the confidence that Y/N had slowly vanished as the animatronic bear, rabbit and chicken gazed at her/him with a spine-chilling glint in their robotic eyes. Before the three animatronic animals could do any further harm to Y/N, Foxy's sharp and intimidating hood came into her/his view as she/he watched Foxy point his hook towards the animatronic bear.

"Let the lass/lad go, Freddy. Ye've all been warned that she/he be mine."

With a low growl the animatronic bear, which now Y/N knew was named Freddy, released his grasp on Y/N's arm. A relieved sigh escaped Y/N's lips, as the pain she/he felt in her/his arm was no longer unbearable, but Y/N was still concerned as a lot of blood was escaping from her/his wound and dripping onto the carpet by her/his feet. Y/N placed her/his hand over the wound on her/his arm in attempt to slow down the bleeding as the Freddy and the animatronic rabbit and chicken retreated from Y/N's room.

"Don't think that this'll be last time you'll hear from us three, girl/boy. We'll be back for you.~"

The worn down animatronic rabbit teased with a deathly glint in his robotic eyes that made a shiver run down your spine. When the three animatronic animals left Y/N's room, Foxy turned to face Y/N, his pupils moving to look at her/his fragile form up and down with a smirk and chuckled darkly.

"It's just us 'er now, lass."

Y/N began to tremble and stare fearfully at Foxy with fear as he loomed over her/him. Foxy's robotic hand then moved to grab Y/N's face and force her/him to look into his gleaming eyes.

"I can't wait te' hear yer' screams, Yaharhar.~"

 _To be continued._

  
 **Sorry for the late update! My teachers thought it would be funny to dump a whole load of work on me, so I struggled to find time. =.=**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I apologise for the chapter being shorter than usual and if there are any spelling errors. I didn't bother proof reading this chapter as I just wanted to post it ASAP. XD**


End file.
